Uke and Seme
by sakura240
Summary: Some heroes (and Oracle) discuss what Percy would be.


Kura: Hahaha...I only realized now that the Nicery Summer Contest was supposed to be that...summer...well, not realized. More like I forgot...:P

Berry: Idiot.

Kura: ...T^T Oh well! I hope this makes up for it! T^T

Disclaimer: PJ series belongs to Rick Riordan!

* * *

**Uke and Seme**

Rachel giggled when Reyna took to complaining how she and Jason were still dancing around each other, even after the war with Gaea and the poor girl was getting terribly annoyed. Up to the point that this summer, she visited Camp Half-Blood without the son of Jupiter's knowledge just so she could complain and actually ask Jason's last girlfriend, Piper, how she had even got together with him.

Said daughter of Aphrodite shook her head as she braided Annabeth's hair. "Don't look at me. Fake memories, remember?"

Then the three girls giggled when Reyna actually groaned and hit her head on the table. "Jason is so stupid." She grumbled softly, making them laugh harder. "By the way," They all blinked. "What about Nico and Percy?" She asked, and instantly, Annabeth groaned, making the Praetor smirk. "Still?"

And instantly, Annabeth took to complaining how the Sea Prince was the most oblivious thing she had ever met and how Nico was such a coward that he wouldn't even confess to the older boy. Instantly, the other girls agreed as they soon forgotten their lemonade. But as they continued their complaining, Rachel looked over at the cabins where Percy had just walked out of his. Many young heroes who had only recently arrived after the war gaped after him. And though he looked as though it didn't bother him, after years of knowing the idiotic but amazingly sweet boy, Rachel knew the stares were getting to him. Annabeth could testify for that. Both had the same problem after Tartarus.

She sipped her lemonade.

Then suddenly, a strange thought entered the girl's head when she saw Percy's face lit up when the shadows near the Hades cabin move and Nico stepped out. He had only just gotten taller than Percy but it wasn't by much. But unlike Percy, Nico had just recently started his growth spurt and Rachel was certain the no longer pale boy would tower over the older Greek hero. And that made her nod at the thought she had. "Percy is definitely an uke."

And the table went silent. Rachel blinked and turned to see the small group stare at her. Interestingly, the group had extended to Clarisse and Hazel, both who had just arrived. By the looks of it, Hazel was here to beg for help. She and the son of Mars were still trying to woo the cute little Leo and Rachel swore, she never believed that she would meet another oblivious boy like Percy. She was completely wrong. If anything, Leo was even worse and the Oracle pitied the two Romans.

Perhaps she should offer some lemonade...

"What?" Rachel raised a brow as the girls continued to stare at her when Clarisse nodded.

"No shit he's an uke. He's practically a girl with the whole Disney Princess theme going on." The daughter of war grunted before she and Rachel shared amused smirks. Percy was a Disney Princess, no matter how much he denied it. Just look at him! He talks to fishes and horses!

Annabeth frowned. "I don't know. He could be a good seme." She said but her tone was unsure. "I think it really depends on who he ends up with."

"We all know the answer to that." Hazel said with a smirk. "He's going to be with my brother."

The wise girl looked thoughtful. "It would make sense. Out of all the guys here, he's the one who pinned after Percy the most. Plus, Percy trusts him with his life. The two are like the best of friends..." The girl suddenly frowned. "But then wouldn't that end up like me and Percy?"

"Well, unlike you and Percy, Nico is very gay for Percy. Plus, you two were questioning your sexuality when you got together so that's why in the end, you two separated and came out as gay. I would bet that Nico took that as a chance to get close to Percy." Rachel hummed thoughtfully. "Though he would respect Percy's choice in whoever he picks."

Reyna looked between them, looking very confused. "...I get that you guys are talking about the two idiots over there but what's an uke and seme?"

"Wait, Hazel knows what seme and uke is but you don't?" Piper asked, her eyes wide. "If Hazel knew, I'd expect you know!" She cried before shaking her head. "Well, uke is bottom. Seme is top. You can figure out the rest."

And the girl did. She stared at them all, her eyes wide before frowning. She turned her head to look at Percy and Nico. The older hero was pouting at Nico who only laughed as he patted Percy's head. Obviously, the Sea Prince looked annoyed that Nico was taller. Then Reyna turned back to the rest. "Percy's bottom." She said it in a tone that spoke of absolute belief in what she just said.

Rachel and Clarisse smirked at their new comrade while Annabeth sighed. Piper and Hazel giggled. "Damn right." Clarisse said.

"Damn right, what?" Everybody turned to see Leo and Frank. The tinker looked very curious as to what the girls were talking about while Frank turned to Hazel and sighed. His girlfriend sighed as well before the two shot longing glances at Leo. The boy took no notice as he sat next to Rachel.

Piper smiled at her best friend. "That Percy is an uke."

"...What's that?" Frank asked.

Leo had a blank face. "Uke means the bottom in a homosexual relationship." He deadpanned.

The daughter of Aphrodite blinked. "How do you know that?"

And instantly, the boy flushed slightly and his right shoulder caught fire, which he instantly tried to put out. "Me and Perce looked it up. We heard it a while back. Around the time the war ended and Annie and Perce came out." Piper smirked at the memory before pulling the blonde hero into her arms and kissed her cheek, making the girl flush. "A couple of guys came up to us and tried to get us together with them." Frank growled while Hazel narrowed her eyes threateningly. "It was just a bunch of stupid Romans guys way over their heads, calling us cute little ukes or whatever and Percy beat them up pretty quickly." Leo giggled. "Somehow, Percy got every gay guys attention. He became, as I quote you Rach, the most sought after demigod. Heck, even girls pin after him. I have no idea what they wanted with me though."

"Aw, but you're cute, lion cub." Piper cooed, making the Latino flush and glare at her.

"I am not cute! I am awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah. But you're also like an adorable kicked puppy that throws you the eyes and makes everybody swoon." Frank teased, making Leo's blush deepen.

"Enough about that!" Rachel cried. "Tell what happened after you guys found out what uke meant!"

Leo's blush faded but he looked extremely embarrassed. "...Uhh..." Then suddenly, he pointed to the sky. "Look! It's Jason!"

Everybody turned. Reyna snapped her head so quickly Leo thought her neck would snap. And in that instant, he stood up and dashed off. For a few seconds, nobody noticed before they all turned back with Reyna angry and ready to tell Leo off for scaring her but when they noticed Leo gone, they all paused. They all stared as Leo was now a little figure in the distance. Apparently, he had rushed past Nico and Percy for the two were staring after the Latino before turning to them with questioning looks.

"...Darn! I wanted to know!" Rachel moaned before she suddenly smirked. "This totally proves he's a uke. He's too shy and embarrassed to admit it." She giggled.

"Yups." Piper agreed.

"No shit." Clarisse snorted.

"He really is more of a bottom then a top." Reyna observed.

"So cute~" Hazel whispered, staring longingly after the now gone Latino.

"..." Frank just stared after Leo, obviously thinking the same as his girlfriend.

Annabeth looked at everybody before sighing.

**~.~.~**

"I wonder what's wrong with him..." Nico muttered as he squinted his eyes, marveled at how the Latino could run so fast.

Percy looked worried. "I hope it's nothing wrong...he's lucky he doesn't feel heat like us..." The sea prince muttered as he fanned himself, wanting the glare at the sun. Then he looked back at his group of friends who were also looking after Leo. Hazel and Frank had lovestruck looks (no surprise there...), and the rest of the girls, save for Annabeth looked either smug or humored. When he saw Annabeth look at him, he tilted his head in confusion. The girl sighed and mouthed something that made him blush deeply.

He was amazed that he could even tell what she was mouthing...

"Perce? You okay?" Percy yelped as he felt a cooling hand on his forehead and stared with wide eyes at the son of Hades, the boy holding a look of worry. "You're red. You're not getting a cold, are you?"

The older hero stared at Nico, unable to respond before he shoved Nico's hand away. "I-I'm fine!" He squeaked before turning around and stomping away. Why is he thinking about Nico!? It's not like he likes him...right!? AH! Forget it! He's needs to cool down before he faints from all this heat! Why is it so hot? Sure it's summer but still...

Percy groaned as his blush intensified.

Nico could only stare after him, his eyes wide with confusion.

* * *

Kura: Haha! Sorry, I've always wanted to write something like this :D Just to make myself laugh :)

Berry: :) Poor Leo.

Kura: hehehe...


End file.
